parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
PierrickCanalFamille Channel
These are Movie Spoofs Created and Co-Created by PierrickCanalFamille. List of Movies/TV Shows I have so far: 1 in Alphabetical Order: #101 Dalmatians 1 (1961; Animated) #101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure A in Alphabetical Order: #The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad #Aladdin 1 #Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar #Aladdin and the King of Thieves #Aladdin (TV Show) #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 #All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 #An American Tail 1 #An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West #Anastasia (1997) #Annabelle's Wish #The Ant Bully #Antz #The Aristocats #Atlantis 1: The Lost Empire #Atlantis 2: Milo's Return B in Alphabetical Order: #Balto 1 #Bambi 1 #Bambi 2 #Beauty and the Beast 1 #Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas #Beauty and the Beast 3: Belle's Magical World #Bedknobs and Broomsticks #Bee Movie #Ben and Me #The Berenstain Bears (1985's TV Show) #The Berenstain Bears' Christmas Tree #The Berenstain Bears' Comic Valentine #Big Hero 6 #The Black Cauldron #Bolt (2008) #The Book of Life #Brave (2012) #The Brave Little Toaster #Brother Bear 1 #Brother Bear 2 #A Bug's Life #Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) C in Alphabetical Order: #Caillou #Carmen Sandiego (Game Series) #Cars 1 #Cars 2 #The Cat in the Hat (1971) #The Cat in the Hat (2003) #Cats Don't Dance #Chicken Little (2005) #Chicken Run #Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers #The Chipmunk Adventure #Cinderella 1 #Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True #Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time #Classic Looney Tunes #Cloudy with a Change of Meatballs 1 #Cloudy with a Change of Meatballs 2 #Club Oscar #A Cricket in Square Times (1973) #The Croods 1 #Crystal Heart #Curious George 1 D in Alphabetical Order: #Deadly Friend #Despicable Me 1 #Despicable Me 2 #Dinosaur (2000) #Disney Cartoon Shorts #Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams #DuckTales #Dumbo E in Alphabetical Order: #Elf (2003) #The Emperor's New Groove 1 #The Emperor's New Groove 2: Kronk's New Groove #The Emperor's New School (TV Show) #Enchanted (2007) #Epic (2013) #Escape from Planet Earth (2012) #Everyone's Hero #An Extremely Goofy Movie F in Alphabetical Order: #The Fairly Odd Parents (TV Show) #Family Guy #Fanboy and Chum Chum (TV Show) #Fantasia #Fantasia 2000 #Fantastic Mr. Fox #Festival of Family Classics #Finding Nemo #Flushed Away #The Fox and the Hound 1 #The Fox and the Hound 2 #Freddie as F.R.O.7 #Free Birds #Frozen (2013) #Frozen Fever #Fun and Fancy Free G in Alphabetical Order: #Garfield: The Movie #Garfield 2: Tale of the Two Kittens #A Goofy Movie #The Great Mouse Detective #Green Eggs and Ham (1973) #The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat H in Alphabetical Order: #Halloween is Grinch Night #Happy Feet 1 #Happy Feet 2 #Hercules (1997) #Home on the Range #The Hoober-Bloob Highway #Hoodwinked 1 #Hop (2011) #Horton Hears a Who (1970) #Horton Hears a Who (2008) #Hotel Transylvania 1 #House of Mouse (TV Show) #How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) #How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) #How to Train Your Dragon 1 #How to Train Your Dragon 2 #The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 #The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 I in Alphabetical Order: #Ice Age 1 #Ice Age 2: The Meltdown #Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs #Ice Age 4: Continental Drift #Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas #The Incredibles #The Iron Giant J in Alphabetical Order: #The Jungle Book 1 #The Jungle Book 2 #The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game #Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Born to be Wild) #The Jungle King K in Alphabetical Order: #Kingdom Hears 2 Video Game #Kung Fu Panda 1 #Kung Fu Panda 2 #Kung Fu Panda Holiday #Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five L in Alphabetical Order: #Lady and the Tramp 1 #Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure #The Land Before Time 1 #The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) #Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return #The Lego Movie #Lilo and Stitch 1 #Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch #The Lion King 1 #The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride #The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata #The Little Mermaid 1 #The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea #The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning #The Little Mermaid (TV Show) #The Lorax (1972) #The Lorax (2012) M in Alphabetical Order: #Madagascar 1 #Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted #The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper #Madly Madagascar #Make Mine Music #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Mary Poppins (1964) #Meet the Robinsons #Megamind #Melody Time #Merry Madagascar #Mickey and the Beanstalk #Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers #Mickey's Christmas Carol #Mickey's House of Villains #Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas #Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas #Mickey Mouse Works (TV Show) #Mickey Mouse (2013's TV Show) #Monsters, Inc. #Monsters University #Monsters VS. Aliens #Mowgli's Brothers (1976) #Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) #Mulan 1 #Mulan 2 N in Alphabetical Order: #The Naked Cage #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) #The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) #Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) #The Nut Job O in Alphabetical Order: #Oliver and Company #Once Upon a Forest #Open Season 1 #Over the Hedge #Oz the Great and Powerful P in Alphabetical Order: #The Pebble and the Penguin #Penguins of Madagascar (2014) #The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) #Peter Pan 1 #Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land #Pete's Dragon #Phineas and Ferb (TV Show) #Piglet's Big Movie #Pinocchio (1940) #Planes 1 #Pocahontas 1 #Pocahontas 2: Journey To A New World #Pokemon #The Polar Express (2004) #Pontoffel Pock and his Magic Piano #Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin #Pooh's Heffalump Movie #Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show) #Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw #The Prince and the Pauper (1990) #The Prince of Egypt #The Princess and the Frog #Puss in Boots (2011) R in Alphabetical Order: #Ratatouille #The Reluctant Dragon (1941) #The Rescuers #The Rescuers Down Under #Rikki-Tikki-Tavi (1975) #Rio 1 #Rio 2 #Rise of the Guardians #The Road to El Dorado #Robin Hood (1973) #Robots (2005) #Rock-A-Doodle #The Rocky Horror Picture Show #Roger Rabbit Cartoon Shorts #Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) #Rugrats #Rupert (TV series) S in Alphabetical Order: #Saludos Amigos #The Santa Clause 1 #The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue #Shark Tale #Shrek 1 #Shrek 2 #Shrek the Third #Shrek Forever After #Shrek the Halls #Shrek: Swamp Karaoke Dance Party #The Simpsons #The Simpsons Movie #Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas #Sleeping Beauty #The Sneetches #Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron #Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show) #The Spongebob Squarepants Movie #The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water #Star Crystal #Star Wars #The Swan Princess 1 #The Sword in the Stone T in Alphabetical Order: #The Tale of Despereaux #Tangled #Tangled Ever After #Tarzan 1 #Tarzan and Jane #The Three Caballeros #The Thief and the Cobbler #Thumbelina (1994) #The Tigger Movie #Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) #Tiny Toon Adventures (TV Show) #Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale #Tom and Jerry: The Movie #Toy Story 1 #Toy Story 2 #Toy Story 3 #Toy Story Toons #Toy Story Treats #Treasure Planet #Turbo (2013) U in Alphabetical Order: #Up (2009) V in Alphabetical Order: # Valiant (2005) # A Very Merry Cricket (1973) W in Alphabetical Order: #Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit #WALL-E #We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story #Wee Sing: Animal Songs #Wee Sing: Classic Songs for Kids #Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego #The White Seal (1975) #Who Framed Roger Rabbit #The Wild #Winnie the Pooh (2011) #Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving #Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo #Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year #The Wizard of Oz (1939) #Wreck-It Ralph Z in Alphabetical Order: #The Zax #Zootopia Members of PierrickCanalFamille *Ballerina and Tin Soldier *Pinocchio *Alice *Bumble Bee *Little Toot *Jaq and Gus *Anna and Elsa *Princess Beauty *Sylvester and Tweety *Tom and Jerry The List of Movie/TV Show Spoofs: *Pinocchio & Company *Fantasia (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *The Rescuers (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *The Tin Soldier and the Ballerina *Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Melody Time (PierrickCanalFamille Version) *Ballerina in Wonderland *Peterocchio (PierrickCanalFamille) *Pinoccbambi *101 Animal kids *Frozen (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) *Fun and Fancy Free (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Ballerinaladdin *The Simpsons Movie (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Pinocchio and the Chocolate Factory *The Adventures of Tom the Cat and Mr. Pinocchio *Princess Beauty (Mulan) *The Three Caballeros (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Ballerina, Abigail, and Joe: The Three Musketeers *Make Mine Music (PierrickCanalFamille Version) *Inside Out (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Beauty and the Mouse *Auroralina *Oliver and Fievel: The Movie (PierrickCanalFamille) *Canal Famille Story *The Many Adventures of Mickey Mouse *Canal Famille Story 2 *Canal Familletopia *Canal Famille Story 3 *Circus, Inc. *Pinocchio's Christmas Carol *Gus & Jaq Silent Night *The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Prince Philips Pan *Ballerina and the Beanstalk *The Little Princess Beauty *The Mermaid Princess (PierrickCanalFamille) *Ballerina and the Tin Soldier *The Incredibles (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *We're Back! An Canal Famille's Story (PierrickCanalFamille version) *Pinocchiozan *Cartoon (Cars) *Finding Léo *Sleeping Beauty (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Roger the Great Rabbit Detective *Hotel Transylvania (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *How to Train Your Mammal *How to Train Your Mammal 2 *The Pinocchio Before Time *Star Wars (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *The Sword In The Stone (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Pinocchilto *The Beauty Queen (PierrickCanalFamille) *The Little Princess Beauty II: Return to the Sea *The Little Princess Beauty III: Princess Beauty's Beginning *The Rabbit New Groove *Tangled with Rapunzel (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Ballerinaladdin 2: The Return of Pristine Figg *Ballerinaladdin 3: The King of Thieves *Pinocchio (Dumbo) *An Canal Famille Tail *An Canal Famille Tail: Thumbelina Goes West *An Canal Famille Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An Canal Famille Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Madagascar (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Madagascar : Escape 2 Africa (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Puppetatouille *Mickey Mouse's Grand Adventure The Search Of Pinocchio *The Aristohuman *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) *Atlantis 2: Pinocchio's Return *Beauty & The Mouse 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty & The Mouse 3: Alice's Magic World *A Canal Famille's Life *Pinocchio and the Wolf *The Prince and the Mouse *PINOCCHIO-E *Puppet's Don't Dance *Belle (Anastasia) *Jiminy Cricket The Magnificent *The Canal Famille Book *The Rabbit New Groove 2: Robin Hood's New Groove *Mary Poppins (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *The Black Cauldron (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Jerry, Gus, and Jaq: The Three Musketeers *All Mouse Go To Heaven *All Mouse Go To Heaven 2 *Junerella *Junerella II: Dreams Come True *Junerella III: A Twist in Time *Prince Philipcules *Aurorahontas *A Gepetto Movie *June & Mickey Mouse (Lilo & Stitch) *Thumbelina White and the Seven Animals *The Sylvester Movie (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Woody Claus is Comin' to Town *Robin Hood (aka Frosty the Snowman) *Patch the Red Nosed-Dalmatians *Runaway Brain (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *The Mouse King *The Pebbles and the Puppet *Pinocchio Hood *Donald Duck (Shrek) *Canal FamilleTubbies *June in Wonderland *Rio (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *The Black Cauldron (PierrickCanalFamille Style) Commercial 3 *The Pagemaster (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *Zazu's Game *Zazu's Big Score *Into the Wild Green Yonder (PierrickCanalFamille Style) *The Beast with a Billion Backs (PierrickCanalFamille Style) * Opening to Mickey Mouse's Grand Adventure The Search Of Pinocchio 1997 VHS (Version 2) *Mickey & Friends (Thomas & Friends) *Mickey Mouse (aka Thomas the Tank Engine) *Mickey and The Magic Canal Famille *The Rabbit Movie (aka The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Rabbit (Spongebob Squarepants) (TV Show) *Max Goof (aka Theodore Tugboat) *TUGS (PierrickcCanalFamille Style) *Follow that Teletubby *Philip J. Fry and Bender's Word Play *M is for Mad Hatter Robot *A Celebration of Me Noo-Noo *The Adventures of Po in Grouchland *The Doggie Daddy Counts A Party LIST OF "ADVENTURES" FILMS #Pinocchio's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty New Friends Princess Aurora, Jaq, Gus, Abigail, Russell, Edgar and Michelle #Pinocchio's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper New Friends Mickey Mouse #Pinocchio's Adventures of Once Upon a Forest #Pinocchio's Adventures of Dumbo #Pinocchio's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast New Friends Caillou and the Friends, Tom, Jerry, Puggy and Frankie da Flea #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Tom and Jerry The Movie #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Gets Tangled with Rapunzel? #Pinocchio's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas New Friends Von Drake #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Winnie The Pooh New Friends Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore and Piglet #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Meets of Thumbelina New Friends Thumbelina, Li'l Bee, Gnatty, Baby Bug, Prince Cornelius and Bubblebee #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Fantasia New Friends Bumble Boogie #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Meet of Taran and the Black Cauldron New Friends Taran, Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam and Gurgi #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Meets Frozen with The Snow Queen New Friends Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Alice, Jasper and Horace #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Aladdin #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Fantasia 2000 New Friends Tin Soldier, Ballerina, Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Simpsons Movie #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Make Mine Music #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Fox and the Hounds #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Alice In Wonderland (1951) #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Melody Time #Pinocchio's and Caullou Adventures of Peter Pan (1953) #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Little Mermaid #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Swan Princess #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol #Pinocchio's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: Belle Magical Worlds #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Bambi #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Lion King #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Oliver and Company #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Quest for Camelot #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of A Bugs Life #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Cinderella #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Aristocats #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Anastasia #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Toy Story #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Toy Story 2 #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Hercules #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Toy Story 3 #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Pocahontas #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove 2 #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Home On the Range #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of The Hunchback Notre Dame #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp #Pinocchio's Adventures of Mulan #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of An American Tail #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of An American Tail 2 #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of All Dogs go the Heaven #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of All Dogs go the Heaven 2 #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of An All Dogs Christmas Carol #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Garfield: The Movie #Pinocchio's and Caillou's Adventures of Garfield 2: Tale of the Two Kittens Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Channels Category:YouTube Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Parodies